


Maybe forever isn't for us

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating Obviously, Heartbreak, M/M, NOT FOR THE WEAK HEARTED, excuse my shitty angst attempt, let's suffer together, light angst?, nielsung, nielsung break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: Jisung believed in forever. In his and Daniel's forever, but maybe they weren't meant to have a one after all.A Nielsung break-up fic





	Maybe forever isn't for us

**Author's Note:**

> As it says above it's a break up fic. This is my sh*tty attempt to write angst so be warned (im not good at this forgive me). This goes out to the gc you guys know who you are. Anyways enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel and Jisung have been together for a few years now, 6 years to be exact and on their 3rd year of dating they decided to live together. The topic of marriage did come up in their conversations but they didn’t want to rush things. They were still young and they wanted to take things slow. They also had their own careers to think of and that took most of their time as well. Daniel worked in one of the biggest marketing firm in Seoul while Jisung worked as a graphic designer. Jisung’s job allowed him to work from home, hence the house work is usually done by him.  
  


 

  
Jisung thought that everything was going good but suddenly Jisung started to notice a change in Daniel. He started going home late, strange phone calls and the smell of someone else’s perfume on his clothes. It’s normal for an office worker to come home late sometimes, because they do go out for dinner sometimes. But the phone calls were strange. At first Jisung thought it was nothing whenever he would hug Daniel he could smell a scent he’s never smelled before. Since Daniel rarely wears perfumes, liking his natural scent much better. He also noticed how he would get phone call during dinner or the middle of night while they were sleeping. Daniel would excuse himself and take the call outside in the balcony. . Usually Daniel would just answer the phone in front of him regardless of who it was.  


 

  
  
Jisung felt uneasy like there’s something wrong. A nagging thought in his head. Could it be...is he...is Daniel cheating on me? Jisung refused to believe that. There was no way that Daniel would do such a thing....or would he?  


 

  
  
Jisung lived in denial from that day onwards. He would make excuses for himself whenever Daniel would act suspicious. He still trusted him. He believed that Daniel wouldn’t betray him, throw away the 6 years that they’ve spent together. He believed that Daniel still loves him.  


 

  
  
Until one day, the dream and fantasy that Jisung has been living on shattered in front of his eyes. There he was, Kang Daniel, his boyfriend, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, locked in a sweet embrace with a different person. Jisung told himself that it could be just a friend or maybe a relative. He tried to convince himself that it was nothing. That he had nothing to worry about.  


 

  
  
He was about to walk to where Daniel was but stopped in his tracks, when he saw Daniel grab the women’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, the woman kissing him on the cheek. Daniel smiled at the woman, taking her bag from her and putting it on his shoulder. His gaze followed them as they left, not knowing that he was standing there. Not realising that every step they took was a stab in Jisung’s chest.  


 

  
  
Jisung felt his heart break into pieces. The smile that was usually directed at him, now was being directed at someone else’s. He never felt so stupid than he did at that moment. His mind replayed the moments where Daniel would go home late or those strange phone calls at night. He had his doubts but his trust and love for Daniel was far too big. He hoped that this is only a dream and that he’ll wake up and he would be on his bed and not here. But fate is doesn’t seem to be on his side because his nightmare just became his reality.

 

 

 

But another thing made him stop, his gaze trailed to Daniel’s right hand, then to his. The gold ring that was shining so brightly on his right hand, was missing on Daniel’s. Actually he doesn’t even remember the last time he saw Daniel wear their ring. He was so sure that Daniel wouldn’t take it off that he didn’t bother thinking about it. But boy, was he wrong, so so wrong.

 

 

 

He remembered when Daniel surprised him during their 4th anniversary. He prepared a romantic dinner at the beach, knowing that Jisung loved the ocean. He made him dress in a suit and he even made their friends take him all over town, looking for clues. That was also when he gave him this ring, as a sign of promise. Jisung fiddled with the ring, vividly remembering what Daniel said, imprinting it in his mind and heart.

 

 

_*Flashback*_

_“Niel-ah! What’s this?” Jisung said in surprise. Daniel was holding a ring box in his hand and a huge smile on his face._

_Daniel took Jisung’s right hand and slipped the gold band on his ring finger. Jisung stared at his hand, the gold band glittering under the moonlight._

_“It’s beautiful” Jisung whispered in awe._

_“Hyung the next time I give you a ring, it won’t be on this hand” Daniel promised, cupping Jisung’s face in his hand and pulling him in for a kiss. Jisung felt his heart hammer against his ribs. He was looking forward to that day of when that promise will come true._  


_*End of flashback*_

 

 

  
Tears streamed down his face but he didn’t bother wiping them off. You know what they say, promises are meant to be broken, and this is one of them. He watched them leave the cafe, looking so happy, while Jisung felt his whole world crumble down to pieces. He didn’t care that he was crying so pathetically in public or that people stared at him as they passed by. He didn’t care at all.

 

  
  
  
Jisung didn’t know how long he stood there. Jisung heard the roar of the thunder and saw the flash of lightning. Then the heavy rain soon followed. Jisung had always been afraid of thunders and lightning even when he was younger, but somehow this one didn’t faze him. Jisung let out an empty laugh. Even the skies was crying with him, sympathising with him. People around him was running trying to go home as fast as possible to avoid the rain, while some ran to find shelter. Everything around him was moving in a fast pace, but to him everything was in slow motion. Jisung let himself cry once more, his tears mixing with the rain. He let himself bleed because after this he’ll have to pick up the broken pieces of his heart and head home. He’ll welcome Daniel home with a smile on his face, a kiss on the lips and a home cooked meal on the dinner table, just like any other day. Because after this Jisung will play pretend. Pretend like he doesn’t know anything, like everything was fine. As if today was yesterday. He was going to play the fool that Daniel made him out to be.  
  


 

  
Jisung stood in front of their apartment. The place that’s full of their memories both happy and sad. It was their safe haven, the place Jisung considered as home. This place contained the last 6 years of his life. But why doesn’t it feel like home now. The place that was full of laughter and love became a place of lies and betrayal.  
  


 

  
Jisung hesitantly pressed the door code. 0807, their anniversary. Jisung entered the apartment. He was welcomed with darkness and the sound of rain softly hitting the window. He sombrely walked to the bathroom, leaving behind wet footprints, something that he’ll have to clean up before Daniel gets home.  


 

 

He washed up and got dressed into warm and dry clothes. Even so, he still felt cold. His whole body numb. Jisung took out his phone and dialled a number that he knew by heart. The phone rang for the second time before someone picked up.  


 

  
  
"Hello, hyung?" the person on the other line said.  
  


 

  
"Niel-ah, where are you?" Jisung asked trying to make his voice sound normal, although he was far from normal.  
  


 

  
"Ah, I’m still at the office, there’s still a lot of  paperwork I need to go through, so I think I’ll be home late” Daniel replied. Jisung heard the faint voice of a woman in the background  ‘Oppa, what are you doing? Let’s order”  


 

 

Jisung’s grip on the phone tightened, his knuckles turning white from the force he’s exerting. The words “who was that?” on the tip of his tongue but he resisted the urge to say it. He knows that Daniel was probably going to make up an excuse.

 

 

 

Before Jisung could even reply, Daniel cut him off saying “Hyung, I have to go. I’ll see you later.” The next thing Jisung heard was the beeping of the phone indicating that the call has ended. No ‘I love yous’, no goodbyes.

 

 

 

 _When did everything go wrong? Am I not enough? Is he tired of me?_ These thoughts plagued Jisung’s mind breaking him even more. His tired, weary eyes surveyed the room. His eyes landed on the pictures frames sitting prettily on top of the shelf. They were pictures of him and Daniel. In one of the pictures, they were facing each other, foreheads touching, eyes locked onto one another and the most beautiful smiles on their faces. Jisung had his hands on Daniel’s face while the younger had his around his waist. They were the epitome of two people in love.  


 

 

  
Jisung felt a tear roll down his cheek. He didn’t realise he had more tears to shed. He thought he had used them all up earlier, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. Yoon Jisung cried once again. He cried until the tears eventually stopped.  


 

 

  
Daniel arrived home late like he said he would be. Jisung was already in bed, his back facing the door. He heard the bathroom door open and close. Soon he felt Daniel’s body slipping under the covers, but Jisung stayed still. He stayed still even when Daniel kissed him on the forehead and hugged him by the waist, falling asleep shortly afterwards.

 

 

  
Jisung felt dirty. The lips that kissed his forehead most likely touched another person’s lips. And those arms that are embracing him right now was wrapped around another person only a few hours ago.  He felt sick to his stomach. Those lips that he loved to kiss and those arms that he wanted to be wrapped in every single minute of the day, they all suddenly made him sick.

 

 

  
 The old thoughts of warmth and love suddenly replaced by new thoughts pf betrayal and deceit. Jisung still loved him, very much so but the image of Daniel with another woman invaded his mind, stabbing him the chest multiple times. He wants to confront Daniel, ask him for the truth. But he was scared. Jisung was scared to hear the words come out from Daniel’s mouth. He was still in denial, he still wants to believe that Daniel wouldn’t do such a thing. That he wouldn’t break his heart like this. He didn’t know what he’ll do if Daniel leaves him.  He knew he was being a masochist and that he’ll only end up hurting himself in the end but if it happens that there’s still a part of Daniel’s heart that belonged to him, he’ll take it.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

Jisung squinted his eyes, one hand covering his face, as the sun rays shone through the window hitting him squarely in the eyes.  He stretched his arm out to the space beside him and sighed when he found it empty. He looked outside the window, the sun was shining bright with no clouds in sight. The trees slightly swaying along with the breeze, and birds chirping here and there. To sum it up, it was a beautiful day. But instead of feeling warm why does he feel cold? No, he wasn’t physically cold but emotionally cold. It has been a month and a half since the time he found out about Daniel’s betrayal. Daniel still acts the same way as he did before, but now the late nights and phone calls became more frequent.

 

 

 

Jisung is still playing the role of the fool. Guess it was worth taking that drama classes in college, he bitterly joked to myself. It hurts so much and he feels like dying every single time Daniel would lie to him. And yet he still doesn’t have the heart to leave him. Call him a coward but the Jisung right now can’t imagine his life without Daniel.

 

 

 

Until one day when everything changed. When Jisung’s life took a turn for the better. Well he hopes it’s for the better. Jisung had been feeling sick for a few days now, but he hasn’t told Daniel yet, afraid to worry him. He had also lost a bit of weight due to him not eating enough and the lack of sleep. Jisung’s friends noticed the change in him, which worried them. Jisung still acted the same as he did before but his closest friend Minhyun, could tell that there was something wrong. He noticed that Jisung lost the life in his eyes, the spark that used to shine in Jisung’s eyes gone. And when he smiles, no matter how much he tried, it just didn’t seem to reach his eyes. He looked like a shell of his former self and he felt like one too.

 

 

 

“Hyung what’s wrong?” Minhyun asked softly, when they were having lunch.

 

 

 

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine” Jisung replied, waving Minhyun’s question off. But Minhyun doesn’t believe him. There was obviously something wrong, but if Jisung isn’t ready to talk about it, then he won’t push him, he’ll wait until he’s ready.

 

 

 

“I’m always here hyung, if you need me. You can tell me anything. No good will come of it, if you keep it all to yourself” Minhyun said, taking one of Jisung’s hand, squeezing it lightly, letting him know he was there for him. Soft and quiet sobs came out from Jisung. Minhyun’s eyes softened and he stood up from his seat and walked over to Jisung’s side, hugging him.

 

 

 

“Minhyun-ah, it hurts...it hurts so much” Jisung sobbed. Minhyun tightened his arms around the older. He could hear the pain and hurt in the older’s voice. He gently stroked Jisung’s back as the older cried.

 

 

 

“Daniel..he—he’s cheating on me. I-I don’t know wh-what to do. I love h-him so much. M-minhyun-ah help me..please” Jisung cried out. All the agony and pain that has been piling up inside of him just flowing out of his mouth.

 

 

 

“Shhh it’s okay hyung, I’m here” Minhyun said reassuringly. His heart hurt for the older. Minhyun isn’t the type to want to physically hurt someone, he much preferred to sort it out by talking, but right now all he wanted to do was to punch Knag Daniel for inflicting such pain on the older.

 

 

 

“Thank you Minhyun-ah, I feel better now and I’m sorry for staining your shirt.” Jisung said, when he was done crying, his eyes red and puffy and his lips protruding slightly. Minhyun smiled finding the older adorable.

 

 

 

“Don’t worry about my shirt hyung. I’m more worried about you. Have you told Daniel yet?” Minhyun carefully asked. He didn’t want to make the older cry even more.

 

 

 

“No, I haven’t” Jisung stopped, then released a deep sigh “I love him so much, I don’t know if I can live without him.”

 

 

 

Minhyun bit his lip. He understood the older’s feelings and he knew how much Jisung loved Daniel. But Minhyun also knows that Jisung doesn’t deserve this kind of suffering. “Hyung, sometimes you have to learn love yourself more. It’s not that you _can’t_ live without him, it’s that you _won’t_ live without him.”

 

 

 

Jisung bit his lips. Minhyun’s words hitting him deep. He knew the younger’s words were true. _But can he? Can he live without Daniel?_

 

 

 

The answer to his questions came quicker than he thought. Jisung and Daniel were having dinner when the younger got a phone call. Daniel excused himself saying it was his boss and went out to the balcony to answer it. Jisung had an idea who it was. There was no reason not to answer the call in front of him when it was just his boss.  Daniel hurriedly ran back in.

 

 

 

“Hyung, there’s an emergency in the office and they need me. I’ll be back later” Daniel said kissing Jisung on the forehead before running to get his jacket and shoes.

 

 

 

“Don’t go.” Jisung whispered, as he grabbed Daniel’s wrist, stopping him.

 

 

 

“What? Hyung I really need to go” Daniel said impatiently, trying to free his hand from Jisung’s hold, but the older only tightened his hold.

 

 

 

“Don’t go. Don’t go to her” Jisung said much louder this time, bringing his head up to look at the younger.

 

 

 

“W-what? H-hyung I really need to go. I’ll b-be back soon o-okay” Daniel stuttered. Jisung’s hold loosened, making it easier for Daniel to remove his hand. Daniel kissed him again on the lip this time before running out the door, his  jacket in hand.

 

 

 

Jisung felt his body go weak. He wanted to cry but no tears came out. He was tired. Jisung was so tired, mentally, physically and emotionally. Defeated. That was what he was feeling at that moment. Yoon Jisung admits defeat. He is raising his white flag. This was it for him. Daniel wasn’t his anymore and Jisung accepted that now.

 

 

 

Jisung walked to their bedroom and took out his suitcase. He opened the wardrobe and took out his clothes, organising them neatly inside the luggage. He also packed his other stuff, putting them into boxes. Jisung also called Minhyun, telling him what’s happening, also asking him if he could come and get him. Minhyun readily agreed and told Jisung that he’ll be there soon. Jisung was grateful to have a friend like Minhyun, who is always there for him, when he needed him.

 

 

 

Jisung glanced at the clock. Daniel was due to come back soon. He tidied the place a bit. He made the bed, washed the dishes and took out the trash. He did what he usually did in the house for the last time. He was taking his luggage out from the bedroom when something caught his eye. It was a picture of the both of them. It was when they first bought the house. It was such a big step for the both of them, but they made it. They looked so happy and in-love. Jisung remembered thinking that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Daniel in this house. That they could raise a family here. He was so naïve. He believed that as long as Daniel was by his side everything will be okay. He believed that they had a forever.

 

 

 

Jisung softly caressed the picture, smiling fondly at the memories. The ring on his finger catching his eye. The band that was sitting so comfortably on his finger suddenly felt so heavy and misplaced. It was as if it wasn’t supposed to be there. Jisung heard the front door open and Daniel calling out for him. Jisung exited the room just in time for Daniel to see the suitcases and boxes by the door.

 

 

 

“Hyung? What’s happening? Why do you have your things packed?” Daniel asked, confusion written all over his face.

 

 

 

“I know everything Daniel. I know about your other woman.” Jisung replied. He wanted to get this over with. He watched as the realisation dawned on Daniel’s face. Daniel’s eyes were wide, his mouth agape, his already pale skin, losing colour if that was possible.

 

 

 

“W-what are you t-talking about h-hyung” Daniel stuttered, his eyes avoiding Jisung. That was everything that Jisung needed to know. Daniel didn’t need to say it out loud, his face says it all. Guilty. Kang Daniel looked guilty.

 

 

 

“There’s no point of lying to me anymore. I already know, that’s why I’m letting you go Daniel” Jisung stared at Daniel, sadness and acceptance radiating from his eyes. Daniel opened his mouth but no words came out.

 

 

 

“A-are you breaking up with me?” Daniel asked, his mouth finally finding the words to use.

 

 

 

“I’m setting _us_ free Daniel. The last 6 years has been the best time of my life and I thank you for that. But it seems like this is as far as we can go. Maybe you got tired of me, maybe the love isn’t just there anymore, maybe that’s why you had to look for someone else. I’m sorry that I wasn’t enough, that my love wasn’t enough to make you stay. I thought I had enough love for the both of us to keep this relationship going, but I was wrong. I invested so much of my heart to you that I forgot to keep some for myself. I will never regret loving you Daniel, but I have to learn to love myself more.” Jisung gently explained. He didn’t feel anger or hatred, sure he was angry at the start, but right now all he feels is sadness that it had to end this way, and regret that he wasn’t strong enough to hold onto their relationship.

 

 

 

“Hyung, don’t leave me, I can explain. It was a mistake, hyung please you can’t leave. I’m sorry..just please” Daniel blurted out, his hands holding tightly to Jisung’s. Jisung watched as Daniel tried to explain himself, his eyes wide and small beads of sweat rolling down his face. Jisung felt his phone vibrate, indicating that Minhyun was downstairs. He already gave him the code so he should be on his way up now.

 

 

 

Jisung removed his hands away from Daniel’s hold, taking a step back. “It’s not a mistake Niel. You made a choice. You made the choice to leave first Daniel, and I was here waiting for you to come back. I always thought that you would come back because this is your home but I guess I was too naïve. I realised tonight when you left me for her even though I asked you not to go, that it was game over for me. It has been for quite some time but I was too stupid to accept it. But I accept it now. I guess forever isn’t meant for us.”

 

 

 

They heard the door code being pressed and Minhyun emerged from outside the door. Jisung smiled at Minhyun, mouthing ‘I’ll be down soon’. Minhyun nodded and grabbed a few of Jisung’s stuff bringing it down to the car, leaving the two of them alone again. Daniel was just standing there looking at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Daniel rarely cries, always saying that Busan men don’t cry. Jisung’s heart constricted seeing Daniel cry, but he had to be strong.

 

 

 

“Hyung, please don’t leave me. I  can’t let you go.. I just can’t. We can still make it work. I’ll fix this, I’ll leave her, I promise. I love you so much hyung, I can’t live without you. If I have to kneel to get your forgiveness, I will” Daniel begged, sinking down to his knees and wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist. Jisung closed his eyes, his own tears falling. He can’t afford to be weak. He had to do what was best for both of them, no matter how much it hurts. The trust has already been broken and Jisung doesn’t know if he still has the confidence to trust him again.

 

 

“Niel-ah stand up please” Jisung urged removing Daniel’s arms around him. Daniel shook his head, adamant on seeking for Jisung’s forgiveness. It took Jisung a while before he managed to get Daniel to stand up.

 

 

 

Jisung took a step forward and reached for Daniel’s hand, placing something in it. Daniel looked down at his hand and saw a ring, their ring. His head snapped back up in shock.

 

 

 

“H-hyung..” Daniel whispered in shock. Jisung smiled softly.

 

 

 

“I’m returning it back to you. It didn’t seem right that I keep it nor does it feel right that I’m the only one wearing it. I hope you find someone that you can make true of that promise. You can live without me Niel, just like I can live without you. Be happy Daniel. This is goodbye.” Jisung placed a soft kiss on Daniel’s lips. He could taste the saltiness of Daniel’s tears on his lips. The kiss was bittersweet, much like this goodbye. Jisung pulled away before his resolves break. He wanted to look strong, for the both of them, despite the fact that he was slowly breaking inside.

 

 

 

Jisung took his luggage and walked to the door, his hand stopped and hovered on top of the door handle when Daniel spoke softly behind him.

 

 

 

“I’ll always love you Yoon Jisung and I’ll do anything to get you back” Jisung bit his tongue, trying to hold back his sobs. Daniel’s words echoing in his head. There was no turning back now. Jisung grabbed the handle and opened the door, dragging his suitcase with him.

 

 

 

Daniel collapsed on the floor, the minute the sound of the door closing was heard. Jisung was gone and it’s all his fault. Daniel cried, his loud sobs echoing throughout the empty house. He felt so cold. He banged his head against the wall, the pain in his chest unbearable. He just lost the most important thing in his life because of his stupidity. He did this to himself and this was his punishment. Daniel looked at the ring in his hand. Give it to someone else? This was Jisung’s ring, how can he just give it to someone else. He was going to make it right. He was going to do everything to get Yoon Jisung back, even if it means going through the depths of hell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave your angry comments below and might as well leave kudos on your way out~


End file.
